


Lips Like Sugar

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Aphrodisiacs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chef!Ben Solo, Dubious Horniness, F/M, Food Play, Idiots in Love, Mention of alcohol, Mutual Pining, No Mention of Birth Control, No mention of pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pastry Chef!Rey, Rimming, Smutember 2020, Temperature Play, Unsafe Sex, Workplace Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Rey is a Pastry Chef, who experiments with an aphrodisiac one day and things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 172
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever worked in a restaurant, you know that it is pretty much the horniest place to work. I had to take advantage of that with this Smutember prompt, which is Sweet Treats. Anyways...This has a lot of restaurant phrasing so I'll explain for those that might not know.
> 
> Walk-in Cooler- Giant walk in refrigerator in a commercial kitchen.  
> Line- Part of the kitchen where the chef and line cooks stand and prepare the food. Usually the oven, grill, flat top, and burners are all located in a line for ease of assembly.  
> Toque- Tall Chef hat
> 
> If I missed any more, let me know and I'll add them!
> 
> Also I would be remiss to not say that I know nothing about Damiana, the aphrodisiac mentioned in the story, aside from what Google told me. I dont know what actually happens when you take the suggested amount or over that and this is 100% fiction.
> 
> Mad love to my SmutButler Dyadinbloom, and LittleLostStar & RedRoseWhite for help along the way!

Rey twisted her key in the lock and pushed open the metal door, letting the sunlight flood into the pitch-black kitchen. Her silhouette cast a long shadow onto the tile in front of her. Rey loved being the first one to work in the morning. She loved being alone in a space that, in a few hours, would be brimming with chaos. The calm before the tempest that was a dinner service at Encore.

Rey set up her bluetooth speaker with her favorite NSFW playlist (because why not) and started prepping her work station in the corner of the large kitchen where she turned out bread and pastries. With focus, she arranged her knives, tasting spoons, and cutting boards. Once her station was set up, she checked her notes and went to the walk-in to take stock of what she would need for tonight’s service, plus a few extra things. 

Rey had learned from an early age that hard work paid off. Once she had been accepted into culinary school, she worked her ass off. For almost two years she had no social life outside of school and work. She just didn't have the time, and she didn’t want to _sacrifice_ the time, really. Every waking moment had been spent thinking of food, planning recipes, or baking. It was her life. She was already used to the grueling schedule from coming up in other kitchens--16 hours on a normal day, more on holidays or special occasions. That was fine with her, though. Food was her life. Her dedication and drive must have been obvious, since she had been hand-picked from her graduating class at Johnson and Wales by Chef Leia Organa _herself_ for her new downtown fine dining hot spot, Encore, eight months ago.

Rey made her way around the walk-in cooler with the metal hotel pan in her arms piled high with ingredients to bring back to her station. She struggled under the weight of everything she needed for a normal Wednesday service, as well as some specialty items she had requested from the last kitchen restock and trip to the farmer’s market.

Valentine’s Day was coming up, and she wanted to start working on her desserts for the prix fixe menu that they would be serving. Rey had the bright idea that it might be fun to incorporate some aphrodisiac elements to her desserts. She spread out the contents of the pan before her, setting the specialty items off to the side. Dark chocolate, rose petals, Peruvian ginger, and a small box of damiana tea were set off to the side, while she set to work measuring, mixing, and kneading. She could prep all the elements of her test recipes today in between proofing and baking, and then bake and assemble tomorrow.

Rey had done a lot of research on aphrodisiacs, and she wanted to try to use ingredients to create something that would be as visually arousing on the plate as it would be once consumed. She had been nervous to run the idea by Chef Organa, but her boss was onboard and had approved it immediately. Rey always keened under the praise from the pioneering Chef, her longtime idol. 

Rey had been at work about an hour when Ben Solo strolled through the door looking like a dark knight. He had his hands midway through his wavy black hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail, leather jacket opened enough that Rey could see the way the black cotton of his t-shirt pulled across his chest, accentuating his pecs while his arms were overhead.

“Mornin’ Rey!” Ben shouted over her music. She hurried to her phone and turned the volume down, keeping it just barely audible in her corner. Ben never cared what she listened to, but she really wasn’t prepared to have to listen to the newest Cardi B song with him in the room. Rey was sure that her body would comply, hearing the words “Wet Ass Pussy” over and over around the one person who made her very wet. Since starting at Encore, Rey had amassed quite a stash for her spank bank and it was Ben Solo that she thought of when she worked herself into a body-shaking orgasm. 

“Hey Ben! How are you?” she asked.

“Doing good! How ‘bout you? You’re here bright and early,” he made his way through the kitchen down to her station.

“Yeah, I wanted to get a head start on ideas for the Valentine’s menu.”

“Ah, looks like you’ve got some interesting things in the works. I guess I’ll leave you to it!” Ben winked as he walked past Rey and out through the swinging doors to the employee locker room to change and get an apron. He breath hitched and her thighs clenched; that wink did things to her and her body had developed a Pavlovian response to it.

Ben Solo had grown up at his mother's feet while she built her restaurant empire. He started working his way up through his mother’s kitchens during summers as a kid. Ben had done everything from washing dishes and unloading trucks, to hosting and bussing, and now he had reached the pinnacle of his career as the Executive Chef at Encore. He didn't have any formal training, but it didn't matter. Ben knew the inside and out of the business like his mother. He had the creativity and palette to rack up many accolades such as winning a James Beard award, having been featured in several magazines, and headlining the Food & Wine Classic in Aspen. Before Encore opened, he had a brief stint as Executive Chef at The First Order, where his temper flared frequently under the thumb of the owner Leonard Snoke. This led to Ben earning a bad boy persona due to his fiery outbursts and dark, brooding good looks. The media couldn’t get enough and all the attention pushed Ben into the realm of Celebrity Chefdom.

Rey had been totally starstruck the first time she met Ben Solo. Chef Leia was giving her the back of house tour and Ben was walking in as they were stepping out. Rey had her head down to mind the step and ran right into a wall of black. Ben wore a black apron with the red Encore emblem on it over his black chef's coat. Once Rey realized who she had just bumped into she froze. Ben couldn't have been nicer though, grabbing her hand and introducing himself with a bright toothy smile as her name rolled off his tongue after Leia stepped in to introduce Rey. Rey could only nod as he continued past them into the cooler. 

Leia had assured Rey that her ‘Benny wasn't all that the press made him out to be’, but Rey was pretty convinced he would be trouble for sure, just maybe not the type that she had heard about in the media. He was definitely one of the most handsome men Rey had ever seen. From her pastry station, she had a perfect view of Ben as she looked down the line. He moved gracefully around the kitchen - his long limbs reaching across the flat top and grill and skilled hands that moved as fluidly as his knife. 

Rey had no business crushing on Ben. He was a celebrity chef, her boss, and she heard the way the others in the kitchen talked about how the women would fawn all over him when he donned his toque and did a round around the dining room. Some nights he had women lined up outside the employee entrance when he walked out for the night. He was so far out of her league it wasn’t even something she could consider with a straight face.

The worst part about her crush on Ben, was that he was so _nice_ to her. If he had been an asshole, she could have just silently lusted after him, and ignored the heat that would rise and radiate from her when he was around. Ben always prepared her favorites on the nights he cooked the staff dinner and personally served her first. When he reached critical mass with the stress of service and looked like he was going to start flinging plates against the wall, he would shove his hands deep in his pockets and walk over to her corner, pacing around. Rey tried to lighten his mood with silly stories, or she would get a spoon of something sweet and feed it to him, compelled to try to calm his storm. Eventually, he would crack a smile that would turn into a belly laugh and he would thank her, compose himself, and head back to his station, returning to the madness. Moments like these made her wonder if he felt something toward her, too. She was probably reading too much into it; there was no way he did. 

Ben breezed back through the kitchen minutes later with a black skull cap and apron over his black t-shirt and pants. Rey watched him move around the prep table, pulling his knives out of the case and running them along the steel before setting them on a towel. 

Carefully and methodically he trimmed a side of beef down into primal cuts, and then reserved the tenderloin and rib for dinner selections. Rey lost herself watching his graceful strokes with the boning knife, hands moving deftly, and muscles flexing, as he trimmed fat and tendon away from the red muscle. 

Armitage Hux, Encore’s in-house sommelier, came in through the double doors and broke her reverie.

“It's too early to be daydreaming, Niima.” Hux scowled and grabbed a fat strawberry off her cutting board. He took a bite as he passed through the dining room doors on his way to the bar to receive their liquor delivery.

 _Ugh._ Hux was such an insufferable bastard when he wanted to be. Rey usually just stayed out of his way and kept her mouth shut around him since he had the ability to completely fluster her. The Encore kitchen worked like a well oiled machine and there was no time or room for error during a hectic service. Thankfully the sommelier was part of the front of house team, and she had few interactions with him aside from staff meetings and in passing, like this.

Hux was right, though; Rey had a very busy day ahead of her and didn't have time to watch Ben handle his meat. She prepped all the bread for dinner service and got it in the proofer and set to work on steeping her special herbs to make the tea for a simple syrup.

Rey had never worked with Damiana before, but because it was similar to Chamomile, she chose to make tea and create a simple syrup. Damiana had aphrodisiac properties and could boost sexual stamina, so she planned to use it sparingly since it was just one of many aphrodisiac elements.

While her tea steeped, she started a double boiler on her hot plate to melt chocolate for the rose petal bark. She set the bark aside to cool and moved on to prep the desserts for the dinner service. 

A few hours had passed and the kitchen was nearly at capacity with people getting ready for the dinner service that started promptly at 5 every evening. A staff meal was always served at 4, so the servers and the rest of the front of the house crew could hear the specials and wine suggestions for the evening and fuel up in preparation for a busy night.

Rey had her back to the room, finishing up a tray of creme brûlée ramekins, when Ben stumbled off the line in a coughing fit. He was bent over, covering his mouth and Rey turned around just in time to watch as Ben grabbed her pitcher of room temperature Damiana tea and drained the whole thing. 

“NO! Ben--” was all she managed to get out before he leaned back and took a deep breath. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry Rey! I’ll make you some more tea. Holy shit that was intense! I was tasting some Poblano relish and it just went down the wrong way!” His face was flushed crimson and some stray hairs had freed themselves from his cap after the violent fit.

“I’ll be right back, and then I’ll make you more tea!” Ben ran out of the kitchen and Rey could only stand rooted to the spot. She grabbed her cell phone off the shelf and googled _side effects of Damiana_ to see if anything bad could happen to Ben after consuming so much of it. 

According to WebMD, the adverse effects of overdose were convulsions and low blood sugar. _SHIT!_ She needed to find Ben and warn him! Rey ran out of the kitchen and started looking for him. She checked the dining room and lobby, and then heard the deep timbre of his voice from the bar. She walked around the corner and saw him seated in a banquette with two men she didn't recognize in suits. Ben looked like he was in a serious discussion, so she kept walking. She would have to catch him and tell him later.

Rey soberly walked back into the kitchen with the worst-case scenario running through her head. Her mind kept a reel running of Ben convulsing with a knife in his hand, or falling onto the grill as he leaned over it flipping a steak. She methodically started cutting her garnishes and getting her station set up for service all while she kept an eye on the door, waiting for Ben to walk through. She had convinced herself that she had more or less poisoned her celebrity chef boss. The celebrity chef boss that she had a massive crush on and she would probably, no, _definitely_ , be responsible for the end of his career and maybe even his death. Her career would be over and she would go to jail. Her anxiety had reached a near fever pitch, and she started breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to calm down.

The Sous Chef, Mitaka, was setting up the staff meal on the counter. She needed to talk to Ben soon before something happened. She finished setting up and walked over to make her plate. 

“Hey Mitaka?”

“Yeah, Rey?”

“Will Ben be back soon? There is something really important I need to talk to him about and I need to do it before service starts.” She knew her nerves were betraying her as the plate trembled in her hand.

“He’s in the bar talking with some people about a magazine article. I need to fire their food in about 20 minutes but he should be back on the line in about an hour.”

 _“Shit,”_ she muttered under her breath. “Okay, thanks, Mitaka.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Ah, no actually...but thanks anyways.” She grabbed her plate and walked out of the kitchen to the loading dock to inhale her rigatoni before the dinner orders started rolling in.

Rey sat on the dock, eating quickly and trying to not think about Ben falling face down in a plate of foie gras with the magazine guys. She needed to get her head right in case it was a busy night. Even though Encore had been open for eight months, they were still booked solid every night for dinner since the novelty of having a celebrity chef in Chandrila hadn’t worn off.

Once her plate was clean, she headed back into the kitchen, deposited her plate on the stack with the other dirties, put her apron back on, and waited. She heard the printer on the line start printing out tickets, signaling the start of dinner service. Ben was still nowhere in sight.

Rey soon fell into the rhythm of waiting for the desserts to be called down, plating them, and waiting for the food runner to tray them up. The first few tickets of the night had been large groups so she was focused on her task when Ben finally walked back into the kitchen. 

By the time she finished the desserts and had them ready for pick up, Ben was already on the line in front of the grill, tongs in hand and brow furrowed in concentration as he scanned the tickets on the speed rail. 

About 20 minutes after he came back to the kitchen, Ben walked briskly off the line and into the walk in cooler with a strained expression on his face. Rey was all caught up on orders, so she quickly stepped around her table and skittered into the cooler right behind Ben.

She paused, letting the door close behind her. Ben was leaning with his hand against the opposite wall as he looked for something on a shelf. 

“Ben?” She took a couple steps toward him. She needed to make this quick, they both couldn't afford to be gone long.

“Rey? You shouldn’t be in here!” he hissed at her. His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. It took her a minute to realize that he wasn’t moving things around on the shelf. His body was angled away from her, but she could see that his hand was moving, _stroking_ himself, under his baggy chef pants.

Rey stumbled back against the wire shelf. “Ben, I need to talk to you…about... _that.”_

“What do you mean? What the fuck are you talking about Rey?” His glassy eyes never left hers and his hand didn’t stop moving as he spoke.

“The tea. It's an aph-aphrodisiac,” she stuttered. “You drank so much. You mi-might have convulsions.” She stared at him wide eyed as he was clearly stroking himself, and she couldn't look away.

“ _Fuck!”_ he spat. “I can’t...I have to… _I’m so sorry._ ” His voice trailed off and Rey stepped toward him. Her gaze never left his as she dropped to her knees on the cold metal floor. She met no resistance as she reached for the waistband of Ben’s pants and pulled them down to expose the hard, angry, red cock he was fisting.

“Rey…” Ben said in a cautious voice.

“Shhhhh...Let me. It's my fault you’re like this. It's the least I can do.” She looked up at him and he barely nodded down at her before his eyes closed and his head rolled back. Her fingers brushed his, as she took the length of him in her hand. Her fingertips glided along the velvety smooth length of the underside, smearing the precum leaking from the head with her thumb as she moved her hand over him. 

One voice in her head kept sounding the alarm, _screaming_ at her to get back to her station and get to work. She had worked so hard to get her dream job and she couldn't get caught going down on her boss in the walk-in. The other voice, however, kept reminding her of all the fantasies she had had about Ben over the last eight months. His sinful mouth, nimble hands, and the cock she now held in her hand, gripping it firmly and stroking dutifully. That voice got louder and louder until that was all she heard besides the beating of her heart drowning out the rest of the world. 

Boldly, Rey reached around and grabbed his ass with one hand, pulling him in close to her. She teased the head of his cock with her tongue, swirling and laving over the smooth skin. Ben let out a whine and she felt his ass flex under her palm. That reaction was all she needed to take him as far as she could into her mouth. His was the biggest cock that she had ever seen or touched. She could only go so far down, but she took up the extra slack with her hand and easily found a rhythm, humming as she licked and sucked and teased.

Rey hoped that she could make him come quickly and they could get back to work before anyone noticed they were missing. She flattened her tongue, running it down the underside of his cock as it slid down to touch the back of her throat. She swallowed and Ben mumbled something she couldn't understand. 

Rey heard the swish of the cooler door swinging open and she ducked down behind a stack of produce boxes.

“Hey Chef, everything okay?” Mitaka opened the door just wide enough to get his head in and see Ben. Ben’s back was still toward the door and he cleared his throat and calmly said, “Yeah, man I just got hot and needed to step in and cool off for a minute. I’ll be right out.”

“Okay. Oh and, uh, Rey was looking for you. Something seemed off with her, so maybe when you get done in here you can go see if she's doing okay?”

“Yep!” Ben managed to say, in a tone a few octaves higher than normal.

Once the door had closed and they were alone again, Rey got back on her knees in front of Ben. She closed her lips around him and with both hands, gripped his hips, her fingers finding purchase in his taut glutes. An animalistic growl came out of Ben when he realized what she was doing. 

_“Jesus Fucking Christ, Rey!”_

Rey glanced up at Ben and saw his eyes were blown wide and nearly black, his slack mouth sucking in short shallow breaths. She grinned around his cock as she took him all the way, the spongy head slamming into the back of her throat, over and over in a steady pace as she fucked him into her mouth.

“Holy shit...I’m..I’m gonna come, Rey.” He growled and then a low moan escaped his lips.

Rey felt him tense and then felt the hot, salty spurts of come hit the back of her throat. It was a lot, but she swallowed it down and cleaned him off as much as she could when she pulled off of him. The taste on her tongue was earthy, tart and unctuous and not at all unpleasant. 

Rey rocked back on her heels and Ben leaned back, eyes closed. He was still hard, probably an after effect of the tea, but still, she carefully tucked him back into his black briefs and tugged up on the elastic waist of his pants, getting him presentable. She hoped she was able to take the edge off so he wouldn’t pass out in the middle of the kitchen. 

Rey stood up and looked him up and down. His cheeks were flushed and he was still breathing hard, but aside from that there was no sign that he just face-fucked his pastry chef in the walk-in cooler. 

Ben sucked in a deep breath and let it out. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop...Rey...that was…” 

Rey put her hand on his chest. “Shhhh. Let me walk out first, and then you wait a minute or two and then come out. Okay? Oh! And you might be like this for a little while longer, until it wears off. All right then…”

Ben opened his mouth but no words came out. Her hand, still on his chest, smoothed down the front of his chef coat. Rey spun on her heel and opened the door, sweeping her eyes over the bustling kitchen. No one even glanced her way as she exited, leaving Ben standing with his mouth open.

She felt heat and dampness between her legs now that she was out of the cold air. She didn't realize she had gotten so wet going down on Ben. The thought of almost getting caught by her co-workers with Ben’s cock in her mouth sent a delicious shudder through her and her mouth turned up in a smirk. 

When she returned to her station, there were a few orders scratched on some scrap paper and set next to her cutting board. She set to work on the desserts nonchalantly. She pretended not to overhear Mitaka catch Ben up on the pending orders once he was back on the line. She kept her head down and jumped out of her skin when one of the servers asked her the time on their desserts for table 10.

“So sorry Kay! They will be up in two minutes!” 

Kaydel furrowed her brow at Rey. “You okay, Rey? You seem a little off.”

“Oh yeah, I’m totally fine! Just had to run to the loo and I guess I got a little distracted. All good now, though!” She smiled meekly at Kaydel and got back to work plating.

Once the desserts were on the tray and out the door, she took a deep breath and chanced a look in Ben’s direction. His body faced the grill, tongs in hand, but his head was turned, and he stared at her while flames licked up around the slabs of meat on the grill in front of him.

“Chef? One of those is mid-rare,” Mitaka’s voice brought Ben’s gaze back to the grill in front of him and he moved two of the steaks to the front of the grill. 

Rey heard Mitaka remind Ben that she had been looking for him earlier, and she watched as he handed the tongs over to Mitaka and started walking over to her station. He looked absolutely feral walking toward her, like a predator honing in on his prey. Rey had never seen Ben like this before.

“Rey.” The way he said her name made her involuntarily clench her thighs together. 

“Uh, hey Ben. What can I do for you?” she nervously glanced up at him and then back down, not able to tolerate the heat in his stare. He gripped the edge of her table and sunk down, trying to chase her gaze.

“Mitaka said you wanted to talk to me. So I came,” he paused. “Right away.” 

“Uh, yeah, _but we already spoke,”_ she looked up and said through gritted teeth, dropping her voice low so only he could hear her. 

This time when she looked up, she held his gaze. Rey stared back at him and realized she had never really noticed the deep caramel tones in his eyes. It reminded her of the burnt turbinado sugar that topped a creme brulee, the light and the dark browns with a burst of light and a hint of black here and there. Her breath stuttered with his next words.

“After work, we should talk again. Don’t leave tonight without seeing me. _Understand_?”

Rey thought for sure she was fucked by the commanding tone of his voice. Anxiety started snaking its dark tendrils into her mind. Didn’t she just see a movie that said shagging your boss is a horrible idea? 

And it’s not like she _shagged_ him. It was less than a shag, but a blowjob at work is still not the best thing to be doing with your boss. And it’s not like she _meant_ to do it. Ben was obviously in a lot of pain from a situation that she created. She _had_ to help him. He could have passed out or gone into a fit of convulsions! He might have _died!_

Ben pushed back from the table. “ _Understand?_ ” he reiterated.

Rey nodded solemnly, and he turned and headed back to the line. Rey watched him the whole way, even after he looked back at her and winked when he stepped back in front of the grill. Her body reacted to that wink involuntarily with a clench and a shudder.

 _Oh._ This was going to be a long night.

Rey tried to focus on the task at hand but her thoughts kept waffling between fear of losing her job and the taste of Ben that was still on her tongue. By the end of the night, she was so on edge, her nerves felt like live wires sparking with electricity. She popped in her ear buds and started breaking down her station, hoping to zone out with some music and mindless cleaning.

Rey took her time breaking down her station. She was definitely stalling, but she also wanted to make sure she left her station in immaculate condition in case this was her last time in the kitchen. She wrapped up the unused portions and walked them into the walk in cooler. She walked out and caught Ben watching her as he wiped down the stainless steel counter in front of him.

Rey put her head down, focusing on her music as she walked back to finish up. She could feel his stare on her back, but paid him no mind. By this time, most of her coworkers in the kitchen had clocked out and said their goodnights. She was normally long done by this time and into her second beer with co-workers at the dive bar down the block. She still needed to finish putting things in the cooler and wipe down her counters.

Jannah, one of their bartenders, pushed the kitchen door open and nodded hello to Rey. “Hey Chef? You’ve been requested at the bar. Can you come out for a minute?”

“Sure, I’ll be right there,” Ben replied. Normally he didn’t come out of the kitchen until they were closed and only left through the back door, but maybe he was stalling too. 

“Remember what I said, Rey?” he said as he paused in front of her on his way out. She paused her music to respond.

“Y-Yes Chef,” she replied in a high, nervous voice.

“Be finished by the time I come back,” he said over his shoulder as he went through the door.

Ben went out the door, and it swung closed behind him, leaving Rey alone in silence. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and laid her palms flat on the cold stainless counter. The cold metal was a balm to her frayed nerves. 

Rey closed her eyes and her thoughts immediately went back to earlier when she was in the walk-in with Ben. The silky feel of his cock in her hand, the salty taste of his come on her tongue, the cool refrigerated air on her face. Her senses were flooded reliving that and her body responded with a dampness in her underwear and a throb in her cunt. Rey squeezed her thighs together and shifted her stance to get some friction. This feeling had been building all night and was reaching a breaking point. She needed relief. 

_Fuck_ , she thought. _I guess this is how Ben felt earlier._ She needed to get out of work and get home. Home to her bottle of Stags Leap Cabernet that she had been saving for a bad day. Home to her comfy house clothes. Home to her vibrator.

Rey started cleaning up at a blistering speed, hell bent on trying to make up some of the time she spent dilly dallying around stalling. _How could I be so stupid?_ she wondered. Surely she was going to get fired, so why would she hang around and delay the inevitable?

Ben swept back into the kitchen just as Rey finished wiping down her counters.

“Done?” He stood on the other side of the counter from her in his tight black t-shirt, his hair out of the ponytail and resting on his shoulders. A snifter of clear alcohol was dwarfed in one of his large hands as he swirled the liquid and took a sip.

“Go put your apron and coat away and come right back here. _Hurry._ ” Rey recognized the tone he was using with her. It was the same tone he used when giving orders on the line. _Of course it was_ , she thought. They were in his kitchen and he was the master of this domain.

Rey nodded curtly, taking his direction as she would any other time in the kitchen. Waves of anticipation rolled over her as she walked out of the kitchen and into the locker room. She deposited her apron and coat in the dirty linen baskets and paused to take some deep breaths to try to center herself. 

She decided a quick trip to the loo to splash some cold water on her face was a smart decision. Rey walked past the bar and it was already darkened and empty. 

At the sink, she brought her face down to the basin and cupped the cool water, bringing it up to her forehead and cheeks. She took off her white coat and splashed some water on her chest, droplets running down into her cleavage. Her nipples tightened from the cold water.

Rey heard Ben calling her name. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face and down her shirt, gathered up her coat, and walked out to find him standing outside the door.

“There you are. You weren’t going to leave, were you?” 

Rey shook her head no.

“Words, Rey. I need you to use words for the rest of the night. No need to be shy.” Ben grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen. 

“No. I just wanted to freshen up. Where is everyone?” she asked timidly.

“It’s just us now...and my turn to finish what you started earlier.” He was smiling at her, his eyes intense and hungry and his mouth turned up in a mischievous smirk. 

Before they went through the door, Rey stopped. Ben turned to face her with one hand on the door, ready to push it open.

“Before we go any further, will I still have a job tomorrow? You’re my boss, for fuck’s sake! Is this okay?” 

Ben closed the space between them and took her other hand. The furrow in his brow softened and he smiled warmly.

“Rey. You will _always_ have a job here. If you aren’t interested in me, we both walk out of here now and forget that, whatever that was in the walk-in, ever happened.” Ben’s face was emotionless. “I’m not the best at this kind of thing. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for _months_ . I thought maybe, after what happened earlier, you were into me. _Fuck_. I totally read that wrong, didn’t I?” Ben ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground.

It was Rey’s turn to be stunned into silence. How could he possibly think she wasn’t into him? Her brows knitted together and she stared at him, mouth open but nothing coming out. Words escaped her just then, so she decided to show him.

Rey reached out and took Ben by the hand and led him into the kitchen. The snifter was on the stainless steel prep table near the walk-in, along with one of her squeeze bottles, the raspberry coulis, and a bowl of berries. When she reached the table she stopped and pulled herself against Ben’s chest.

“Is this for us?” she whispered coyly.

Ben just nodded. One of his hands came around to the small of her back and the other cradled her jaw, his fingers tangling in her hair as he bent down to capture her lips with his. He walked her back until she could feel the edge of the table against her hip. Effortlessly, Ben grabbed her at the waist and lifted, setting her down on the table top.

Rey spread her legs and grabbed a handful of Ben’s shirt, twisting it and bringing him in closer so she could deepen the kiss. The fire inside her was already out of control and she needed to consume him with the flames. She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles behind his back.

Ben leaned forward, hands on both sides of her hips, caging her in his arms. Their kisses were all teeth and tongue, nipping and licking, back and forth between soft and sweet and feral and furious. 

Ben was the first one to come up for air. Panting, Rey looked up at him with her kiss-drunk eyes. Grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, he lifted it up and over his head. Rey followed suit, pulling her tank top and sports bra up and off. 

Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of Ben’s broad, alabaster chest. The man was built like a fucking sequoia! _When does he have time to work out?_ she wondered. He was here more than she was and she was here _all the time._ Her fingertips brushed over his pecs, then down over his stomach, to his Adonis belt. Seeing Ben like this didn’t just make her cunt wet, her mouth was starting to water at the thought of licking his milky skin.

Rey bit her lip and reached for the squeeze bottle containing the raspberry coulis. She squirted some out on her index finger and brushed it across Ben’s lower lip. She buried her fingers in his hair and tugged him down so she could run her tongue across his lips. The sweet tartness of the raspberry sauce made her mouth water. She playfully nipped at his lip and squeezed a generous amount onto her chest.

“Your turn,” she said, leaning back on the cold steel table, her nipples pebbling from the cold. She lazily drug a finger through the raspberry to circle one pert nipple and then over to the other peak, before licking a stripe up her finger and then taking it in her mouth to the knuckle. Ben’s eyes narrowed and he bit his lip when Rey pulled her finger out with a pop, a not-so-subtle reminder of their time earlier.

Ben growled and his mouth was on her, tongue teasing and lapping at the tart, sticky substance that covered her chest. Rey arched her back off the table, which encouraged Ben to take one long swipe with his tongue from her navel up to one nipple, his hand moving to the other. He kneaded her soft flesh and swirled his finger around, gathering up the sweet red sauce, bringing his finger to her mouth and pressing it against her tongue as she licked and sucked his finger.

Rey reached for the bowl of berries and found a strawberry. She took the fruit and sucked on it, biting the tip off, and then mopped some of the sauce off her chest with it. She slid the plump berry down her chest, over her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her pants. 

Ben moved his mouth over her sticky chest once more before lifting up and stepping back to tug her pants down. Rey kicked her clogs off, and Ben slid her pants and panties off, letting them fall to the floor. His eyes widened and breath quickened, looking over her laid out on the table in front of him. 

Ben reached for the snifter and swirled the liquid once more. He took a sip, holding it in his mouth, swallowing just before he leaned in and took a bite of the strawberry Rey held. Ben leaned in and kissed her, swiping his tongue briefly through her mouth. Her palette picked up on the sweet tartness of the strawberry on Ben’s tongue, and _something else._ Tangy and savory, clean and earthy.

“What is that?” Usually, her palette was infallible. She always aced the blind tastings in culinary school, but this she couldn't place.

“Moonshine. Lemon basil moonshine. My uncle made it, and I have a secret stash behind the bar for special occasions. Want a taste?” 

Rey nodded and Ben lifted the glass up and tipped it gently against her lips. She closed her eyes as she let the alcohol sit in her mouth before swallowing it down. The burn of the alcohol was an afterthought as her taste buds sang with the bright, clean taste of the moonshine. 

The strawberry and the moonshine were just a palate cleanser for the next course, as Ben lifted her reverently off the table and spun her around to face the table. Rey gasped when Ben suddenly placed a hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her down onto the cold stainless steel.

Abruptly his leg pushed between hers, spreading hers wide. Rey was still processing the cold metal against her skin, and jerked when she felt him spread her ass cheeks wide and his hot breath against her _there._

Ben’s stiffened tongue found her clit and flicked over it before moving though her folds back up to the puckered hole, pausing to trace over it. Rey widened her stance and Ben licked down and back up the sides of her labia. His hands kept her spread wide and he kneaded the tender flesh, while his tongue worked her into a sopping mess.

Rey gripped the far edge of the table to steady herself now that her legs were trembling. She suddenly felt the loss of Ben between her legs and felt his hands reach around her chest, lifting her off the table and flipping her around to face him. His mouth was glistening from her wet cunt. Ben leaned in and kissed her, deep and strong. It was his turn to devour her.

“You’re just as sweet as I imagined. Do you taste how sweet you are? You’re perfect. I’ve never tasted anything so perfect.” 

Ben slid a finger through her folds, his thumb pressing on her clit. He pumped in and out and added a second finger, curling it up, seeking that sweet spongy spot.

“ _Please,_ Ben…” she whined, as she shifted her hips toward him.

Ben dropped to his knees and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, his tongue replacing his thumb at her clit. He nipped at it gently with his lips and added a third finger. 

Rey looked down and saw that Ben's eyes were on hers. The intensity and hunger she saw on his face pulled her right to the edge. Ben drew her clit into his mouth with a steady pull, sending her into oblivion. She came with a whine. 

“ _Fuuuuck...Bennnnnn..._ ” Her whole body trembled as he worked her through the aftershocks with his mouth and fingers.

“ _Jesus,_ Ben! I’ve never come so hard in my _life!”_ Rey started giggling uncontrollably, partly from the emotional release and partly from the fact she just had the best orgasm of her life with her boss, _at work_. 

“We’re just getting started,” he murmured and smiled, reaching for the bowl and plucking two blueberries from the dish, feeding them to her, before taking two for himself. Ben pulled his pants and briefs down, freeing his cock. 

Rey reached forward to stroke him, while he continued to feed her berries. He took another swing of the moonshine and offered her a sip. She reached for the glass with her free hand, and drank. 

Ben hooked one of Rey’s legs around his waist and lifted her up. Still gripping his length, she guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she thrust her hips to take him in. Ben lifted her, and threw her other leg around his waist. Once she was fully seated on his cock with her legs hooked around his back, he carried her over to the walk-in cooler door and began fucking her against it. 

“So beautiful...so fucking perfect...your cunt is fucking incredible and delicious and I want you to be mine Rey...I want you to be mine…I want it all.” Ben was hammering into her at a brutal pace, his cock hitting her so deep and stretching her deliciously. She had never felt so full or sated. The waves started rolling over her again, bringing her close to edge again.

“Come for me, Rey. Fucking come, _please,”_ he stuttered, closing in on his own release. She felt him still and shallowly thrust and knew he was painting her insides with his come. That’s what sent her tumbling over the edge again. Her back arched up off the door, shifting her hips, forcing his cock even deeper as she clenched around him.

They stood, foreheads pressed together and panting against the door. Ben backed off and he slid out of her, setting her back down on her feet. Rey wasn’t ready to let Ben get away just yet. She stepped forward and grabbed a handful of hair, bringing him in for a deep, messy kiss.

“In case it wasn’t clear, I’m _very_ interested in you, Ben,” she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

“In case it wasn’t clear, I don’t want this to just be a one time thing.” Ben was looking at her intensely, cupping her face as he spoke the words.

Rey smiled coyly. “Yes, Chef...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If I missed any tags, please let me know and I will add them! Follow me on Twitter for fic updates and shitposting @somewhere_reylo


End file.
